Just A Virus?
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy: Andy gets sick, but what do people at the station believe?
1. Getting Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. You know you're obsessed with Rookie Blue when you take every situation and somehow manage to tie it into a Rookie Blue story. My brother had the stomach virus so...

This takes place in the future; Luke and Andy had a friendly breakup (before she moved in) and still speak to each other. Andy and Sam are together (duh! McSwarek forever) and Traci and Jerry are together.

Enough of my rambling...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam stirred slightly when he felt Andy extract herself from his embrace. Knowing she would feel bad if she thought she woke him up, he didn't move. He heard her walk into the bathroom and turned over.

Sam woke again a few minutes later and realized that Andy was not next to him. He sat up. "Andy?" he called softly. There was no answer. Worried, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Sam knocked on the door. "Andy? You okay?" He heard a strange sound. "Andy?" He realized that the door was slightly ajar and opened it.

Andy was seated on the floor with her head against the toilet seat. As Sam came in, she moved slightly and threw up, while attempting to hold her hair back.

Sam moved next to her and placed his hands over hers. He gathered her hair back and found a hair clip on the counter while Andy braced both of her hands on the toilet.

He tied up her hair and then sank down next to her, running a soothing hand down her back.

When she picked her head up, Sam pulled her close. "What's wrong? You think its something you ate?"

Andy leaned into his chest. "I don't know" she whispered, and then she pulled out of his grasp and was sick again.

Sam rubbed her back soothingly. When she finished, he saw tears in her eyes. "It's okay sweetheart." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Then he cursed.

Andy looked up at him startled.

"Andy, you're burning up. It's not just something you ate."

She leaned into his embrace, his cool skin soothing. "I don't feel well Sam." She paused and then pulled away. "You shouldn't be here. If I have something you can catch it." She pushed away from him and stood.

Sam jumped up and helped her clean herself up before gently scooping her into his arms and carrying her back to the bed. "I'm not leaving you like this. Besides, when I was little Sarah used to get like this all the time and I would be around her and I never caught it. I think I'll take my chances." He set her down in the bed and handed her a water bottle. "I'll be right back."

Andy curled up against the pillows, watching through slitted eyes as Sam entered the kitchen. He returned a minute later holding a cup, a spoon, a bottle of cola, and the trash can. Andy opened her eyes all the way, confused.

Sam smiled. "Trash can is for if you don't make it to the bathroom. I remember what it was like with Sarah." He sat down on the bed and handed her two Motrins. "How do you think you caught this?"

Andy used the leftover water from the water bottle to wash down the pills. "I went to visit Traci today on my lunch break. She's been home for two days since Leo has a really bad case of the stomach bug. Everyone else in the class who had it said that it was a twelve hour thing but poor Leo had it for much longer. I must have caught it from him." She looked at Sam. He was pouring cola into the cup. "What's that for?"

Sam dipped the spoon into the cup and stirred, making the cola flat. "A home remedy that used to help Sarah. I figured we might as well try it." He handed her the cup. "Drink slowly."

While Andy drank, Sam refilled the water bottle and climbed back into bed. Andy finished the cup and set it down. Then she settled herself against him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she spoke. "Did Sarah get sick often?"

Sam sighed. "Before she was attacked, she used to get the stomach bug about once every two months. Her teachers would call my mother as soon as they found out any child in the class had it because chances were Sarah was going to catch it. After she was attacked, it was harder to tell if she really was sick or if she made herself sick so she wouldn't have to go to school."

Andy curled closer. "I'm sorry" she murmured.

Sam stroked her hair. "Not your fault. You should try to sleep."

* * *

Three times during the night Andy woke up. Each time, Sam was there for her, to hold her and to comfort her. She didn't know how she survived being sick after her mother left and before Sam came into her life.

* * *

Sam woke when the alarm went off and quickly shut it off. He dressed and packed up before waking Andy. "Sweetheart, I know you don't feel well but you have to call Best and let him know you're not coming in." He inwardly cursed the fact that Andy decided to tell people that they were taking it slow so everyone knew they were dating but no one knew that they were virtually living together. Everyone just assumed that Sam picked Andy up from her apartment everyday and dropped her off every night.

Andy moaned as she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and Sam handed her her cell phone. Andy called Best and left a message saying she was sick.

Sam took the phone from her. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I'm sending a text to myself from your phone so it looks like you contacted me but I really think we aught to stop this charade of not living together."

"Mmmmmm." Andy was half asleep. Sam finished texting and turned her phone off.

He made sure that there were no tell-tale signs that he was in her apartment last night. He knew Frank would send someone to check on her, and, on the off chance that it wasn't him, he needed to keep that part of their relationship hidden until Andy wanted to make it public. He wished she had already done it, because then he would have taken a personal day. Instead, he knew he was going to be worried about her all day.

Sam made sure that there were a few water bottles by the bed in case she needed a drink and then kissed her forehead (noting that she still had fever) before heading to the barn.

* * *

A.N. Wow! Three in a day - a first for me! I think my professors should have me write essays more often because I come up with RB fics instead of doing my actual work.

Love? Hate? Leave as a one-shot? Continue? Your opinions matter so please review.


	2. Being Sick

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I was going to split this chapter into two since I normally don't do long chapters but I decided that that was mean...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam was greeted by Noelle when he entered the station. "Where's Andy?"

"Got a text from her this morning saying she called in sick. I was running late so I couldn't check on her."

"Swarek" Frank motioned for him to come into his office. "What's wrong with McNally?"

He gave Frank the same response he had given Noelle and then headed to the locker room to change.

When he exited, he almost walked into Traci Nash. "Officer Nash, how's your son?"

Traci smiled. "He's good. He'll be back in school tomorrow."

"And where's Jerry? I haven't seen him yet today."

Traci glanced around and saw that they were alone. "He told me that I had taken enough time off and he has more than enough days so he would stay home with Leo today since Leo is not really sick, he just has to be out of school for 24 hours after the last time he was sick."

Smiling at the fact that things were finally working out for Traci and Jerry after the whole Dex fiasco, Sam headed into the parade room.

Sam was not surprised when Best said he was riding solo. Since the rookies had passed their evaluations, Frank had played with the pairings. Now, Epstein and Diaz rode together as one pair and Peck and Nash rode together as another pair. Sam had been pulled off TO duties and was riding with Andy. Technically they should not have been together but Frank decided that they made a good pair and until they were officially tied together he would leave them together. Andy also served as the swing officer, any time one of her year-mates was out, she took their position and Sam rode solo. In fact, since Traci had been gone for the past two days, Sam had not ridden with Andy in almost a week.

Traci and Gail were put on desk and Frank told Traci to go check on Andy before she started. Glad that he had cleaned up her apartment before he left, Sam headed to his car.

* * *

Sam drove to a little coffee shop that he and Andy frequented. After making small talk with the proprietor (who wanted to know why his partner had not been in in a while) he headed to the squad car with his coffee. Today he was on the highway with a speed gun. Pretty boring job, especially without a partner, but he did not get to choose what he was doing.

He had just pulled over his first car when his cell phone vibrated. Going back to his squad car to run the plates, he flipped open his phone and saw a text message from Andy.

_Traci just left. _

Smiling, Sam headed out to the driver. "Your record is spotless so I will let you go this time." He waved the driver on before flipping open his cell phone as he headed to the car. "Is that she left, just letting you know, or, she left and I want you to come?" he asked as soon as he heard the telltale click that she had picked up.

"The second" was her whispered reply.

"I'll be there soon." Sam hung up the phone and headed to Andy's apartment.

* * *

He found Andy sitting up in bed. As soon as he had his key out of the door, she shifted and he motioned for her to stay put. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, pulling her close. "I don't know what I did when I was sick before you came into my life" she murmured.

He felt her tears as she buried herself further into his shirt. He ran his arms across her back, waiting for her.

When she finally looked up, he saw that her eyes were fever-bright. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep crying."

"Andy" he tilted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes "you are sick, it happens."

"Yeah, but I was sick in front of Traci."

Sam sighed. "You think she's never seen it before?" He kissed her lightly. "Don't worry about it. Instead, worry about yourself. You should be trying to sleep."

Andy yawned in response. Sam pushed her lightly until she was lying down and then pulled the blankets over her. "Sam?" she whispered. When she saw she had his attention she swallowed. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Sam kissed her forehead. "Of course." He sat beside her, stroking her hair gently until she drifted off. Only then did he stand up and let himself out of the apartment, back to the highway for speed tickets.

* * *

Hours later, Sam's phone began to vibrate. He was in the middle of cuffing a would be shoplifter so he ignored it. Only when he finished did he pull out his phone. "What is it Nash?"

"Sir, aren't you on your lunch break now?"

Technically, he was supposed to be on his lunch break but things came up all the time. Only rookies had to clock in. The rest of the officers took their lunch break during the lulls of the day. "I'm in the middle of a shoplifting arrest. Can it wait?"

"I can't get into Andy's apartment. She's not answering the door."

Sam sighed. "Go home and check on your child. Maybe she's asleep." He hung up, loaded the shoplifter into his squad car and headed back to the barn.

* * *

Once the prisoner was in booking, Sam left for his lunch break. He headed to Andy's apartment and let himself in. He heard the water running and realized she was in the shower. Not wanting to scare her, he knocked on the shower door and called out to her that Traci was going to stop by soon. Then he went into the kitchen to make something for lunch.

He had just finished eating when he heard the water stop running. After waiting a few minutes, he knocked on the door. "Andy? You okay sweetheart?" When he didn't get a response, he turned the handle and let himself into the bathroom.

He found her sitting on the floor. When he entered, she looked up at him. "I hate being sick" she moaned.

Sam gently picked her up, helped her clean up and then carried her to the bed. "Didn't you say it was a twelve hour virus? It should be over soon."

Andy sighed, lethargically removing the towel from her head. She picked up a brush and stared at it until Sam took it out of her hands. He quickly brushed and braided her hair. When he finished, Andy felt her hair and then looked at him, surprised. "How did you do that?" Her hair was in a perfect French braid, something she would have never managed.

Sam smiled. "Sarah took advantage of me when I was younger and worshiped her. She taught me how to braid her hair so she would be the envy of her class. Come, you need to get out of the bed" he held his hand out to her and led her to the couch.

She had barely curled up against him when a knock sounded. "It's open" Sam called.

Traci entered the room, taking in the two of them on the couch. She dropped into one of the other chairs. "How are you feeling?"

Andy looked at Sam. "A little better." He squeezed her hand.

She was saved from other questions by the tone of Traci's phone. Traci flipped it open and sighed. "I have to go. I'm late and Gail's annoyed." She stood up. "Feel better Andy." With a smile, she left the apartment.

Sam waited until the door clicked before turning to Andy. "Liar!"

Andy sighed. "I do feel a little better."

Sam looked at her. "I have to leave soon but first I want you to try to eat something. Crackers or toast, something light."

Andy nodded. "Do we have crackers?" Sam stood up and found Saltines in the closet. He handed them to Andy. She took a few and ate them slowly. When she finished, she curled up next to Sam. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken with the vibrating of Sam's cell phone. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Noelle asking how Andy was.

Sam looked at Andy. "Noelle wants to know how you are."

Andy smiled at him. "Fine! All better."

Sam texted Noelle that Andy was feeling better as he muttered "famous last words". Sure enough, a minute later, Andy dashed into the bathroom.

When she finished being sick, Sam helped her clean up and get back into bed. "Great luck, as always McNally" he murmured. He pulled the covers around her and noticed that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and silently left the apartment.

* * *

Sam came home and found Andy sitting up in bed, waiting for him. He kissed her forehead, relived to note the fever was gone. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Better. I've tried eating and I'm fine."

"I still don't want you going to work tomorrow."

"Sam…"

"Listen Andy. You are no help if you are sick."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow morning." She knew her stubborn streak would win out. "Anything interesting happen at work today?"

Sam kissed her again and pulled her close. "Besides for the fact that there is a betting pool going that you are pregnant, no."

Andy glared at him. "Sam?"

"I didn't start it. I just said you were sick. Blame Traci for saying that you were throwing up."

Wait…ARE YOU SERIOUS? They started a betting pool that I'm pregnant?"

* * *

A.N. Originally, I had chapters 1 and 2 together...then I realized I needed more details so I split them up.

Love? Hate? Continue? Stop? Let me know - your reviews from chapter one were awesome and made my day!


	3. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I have taken this story off of "completed" and put it back under "in progress" - during my winter session I came up with a few ideas for this story that I like so I'm back at it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Andy sat in stunned silence for a minute. Then she turned to Sam. "I'm not pregnant."

Sam kissed her forehead. "I know. I was here last week."

Andy felt her face turning red as she remembered the events from last week. She had been asleep and woken Sam up by thrashing from the pain of a stomach cramp. He had woken her up and found her Midol before giving her a massage until she fell asleep from his gentle touch. "I'm sorry."

Sam smirked. "Relax, you only got in one good kick before I woke up and I'm here for you."

Andy smiled. "Good, so then you can answer my question. I may be relatively new to 15th but I know for a fact that they hide the betting pool from the people they are betting about."

"They do. I'm guessing you knew that from your father?"

"Yeah. So, how did you find out?"

"You know that the rule in the betting pool is that rookies are not allowed to bet or be told about it because rookies can't be trusted to keep their mouths shut. Oliver and I were rookies together and a few weeks after we were cut loose there was a bet. I don't remember what it was about but we made a deal when asked if we were in that if the bet was about the other one, we would tell each other. It's happened a few times over the years. It works well for both of us. This way, we are both aware of the bet and the other person can bet correctly and then we secretly split the money."

"So, did Oliver ask you before he placed his bet?"

"Actually, this time he did not. He said that you were not pregnant. Evidently the bet is much deeper than that and whomever approached him said that they were not going to take advantage of him like that so they were not going to let him enter."

"WHAT?"

"Sweetie, calm down. Oliver is going to get more details for me as the week progresses."

"I'm not pregnant and they wouldn't let Oliver bet that? ! We have to end this now."

"No, we don't."

"Sam…"

"Listen Andy. The other betting pool rule is that once the pool has been in existence for more than a week, it is an official pool. If evidence is then found that no one is/will be correct, the money goes to the subjects."

Andy sighed. "More like the victims. I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope. We're gonna gain a lot of money out of this."

Andy leaned into his chest and was silent for a few minutes. Sam thought she had fallen asleep and was about to settle her comfortably when she spoke again. "How did Oliver know?"

Sam pushed her back against the pillows and looked at her. "He's a smart man. He knows that I am going to wait to marry you. He also knows that he is going to be one of the first people I tell when you are pregnant."

Andy searched his face. "Why Oliver?"

"Because he is a father. He has gone through his wife being pregnant three times and will be able to give me advice."

"Oh" Andy yawned.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll join you in a few minutes." He waited until she was asleep before cleaning up her apartment and heading into the shower.

* * *

Sam woke before the alarm the next morning. Deciding that even if Frank Best couldn't participate in betting pool Noelle would have told him, he called his sergeant's office phone and left a message. "Sergeant Best, its Sam Swarek. I'm calling in a personal day and a sick day for McNally." He hung up his phone and turned it off. Then he reached over Andy and shut off her phone and the alarms she set. When he was done, he pulled her close and she curled into him. Entwined with the love of his life, he returned to the land of dreams.

* * *

Andy woke to sun shining on her face. She snuggled closer to Sam. After a few minutes, she realized that the way the sun was shining; the alarm should have gone off. She picked her head up and cursed. "Sam, Sammy?" she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, still half asleep.

"We're late for work. Like really late."

Sam cracked one eye open. "I called in this morning. A sick day for you and a personal day for me."

Andy settled herself against him. "I thought we were keeping it a secret."

"You were the one who wanted to keep the relationship a secret and that obviously didn't work because they're all betting that you're pregnant." He was more awake now than when she first woke him.

Andy smiled. "Well, since we have the day off…and we're both awake…"

Sam kissed her and then flipped her so that he was on top of her, leaning on his elbows. "No more talking." He kissed her and the two forgot about the rest of the world.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - reviews make my day!

Coming up - Sam meets Oliver and some documents exchange hands...


	4. Getting Information

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue.

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later found Andy asleep in Sam's arms. He made sure she was not going to wake up before slipping out from under her and grabbing his cell phone. When he turned it on he found that he had a two new voice messages and a few texts.

He decided to listen to the voice messages first. The first message was from Frank Best as a follow up to make sure Andy was okay. Sam made a mental note to call Frank as he listened to the second message. It was from Oliver, telling Sam he had information and Sam should call him.

Sam scrolled through his texts. Most were from Traci, freaking out that Andy wasn't answering her phone. Sam laughed and replied to one of the texts that Andy was asleep but fine.

After calling Frank, he hit his speed dial. The person on the other end answered after the second ring. "Sammy, I was beginning to think you got sick too."

Sam laughed. "From the way you're talking, I'm assuming you're patrolling alone today."

"Yeah, so is Noelle. Frank's down two officers."

"Not my fault. Had they not started this ridiculous betting pool, they would only be down one officer."

Oliver laughed. "Listen, you owe me some answers before I give you any information."

Sam sighed. "You know where Andy's apartment is?"

He could feel Oliver smirking on the other end. "You're not even pretending anymore?"

Sam laughed. "I see we didn't fool you, evidently we didn't fool anyone since there is this betting pool. It was for Andy's sake anyway. She wanted it to remain quiet."

Oliver cut him off. "I'm outside."

Sam looked out the window and sure enough, car 1519 was parking outside. "I'll be down in a minute." He pulled on his jeans and grabbed a dark gray t-shirt from the floor before slipping into his shoes.

* * *

He met Oliver by the squad car. "Thanks for coming."

Oliver looked at him. "How long?"

Sam sighed. "Since a few weeks after we got together. Andy wanted it quiet because she didn't want people to think that the only reason we were together was to sleep together."

Oliver nodded and handed him a sealed envelope. "The stakes are pretty high and they haven't asked everyone yet." He opened his door. "Oh, by the way, Zoe wants to meet Andy. She got a babysitter for tonight and made reservations for that Chinese place six blocks from our house. She said something about making the betting pool more interesting."

Sam looked surprised. "You told Zoe before the betting was over?"

Oliver shrugged. "I figured why not since they are not letting me bet anyway." A call came through in an area that was close. "I have to run."

Sam headed back to Andy's apartment. When he entered, he saw she was still asleep. He kicked off his shoes and made himself a sandwich before sitting down at the kitchen table to read the contents of the envelope.

He had been studying it for a few minutes when he felt arms wrap around his body. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. As in food hungry."

Sam laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Good. I hope you can keep the food down because we are going out tonight."

Andy looked at him quizzically. "We are?"

"Zoe Shaw wants to meet you. Evidently she thinks the betting pool is hysterical and she wants to make it more real."

Andy groaned. "Is everyone out to get me?"

Sam kissed her cheek. "No. Zoe just wants to get back at all of the officers who obviously have nothing better to do with their time."

Andy stood. "Fine. What do we have to eat?"

Sam shrugged. "Not a lot. We really need to go shopping."

Andy found a carton of eggs in the refrigerator and began to make herself an omelet as Sam continued to look through the betting pool list. He startled Andy with his comment of "Callaghan's an idiot".

Andy sighed. "What did Luke do now?" When he didn't answer, she walked over to him and said "give it."

Andy looked at the numbers and smiled. "Sam, it makes sense."

He looked mad. "How?"

"Look, Luke still likes me. He figures that if that is the timetable, it would be his child and then maybe I would go back to him. Ignore it. None of them are right anyway." She walked away to finish making her lunch.

When her eggs were ready, she sat down next to him. Sam moved his chair so he was sitting right next to her. "We are going to make some money off of this." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Andy ignored him as she ate her lunch. She still wasn't sure how she felt about tricking their friends, even though she was hurt by them making a betting pool in the first place. When she finished, she looked at him. "What am I supposed to wear tonight?" It was so much easier for Sam; all he had to do was grab one of his dark colored t-shirts.

Sam studied her for a minute. "Wear that shirt that you wore the first time we went to Marie's to fix that pipe."

Andy smirked. "You liked that one?"

Sam stood and pulled her up with him. "I'll show you how much I liked it."

* * *

A few hours later Andy was applying her makeup while Sam paced. "Don't blame me Sam. You are the one who started it."

Sam stopped pacing. "I didn't think it would take you this long."

"Done."

Sam practically dragged her to the car. "Zoe is an on-time freak. Kind of funny that she married a cop; he's late to almost everything."

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day and give me that little push to finish the story so please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Zoe Shaw's Advice

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

Enjoy!

* * *

When they reached the restaurant, Sam said "reservation for Shaw" and they were led to a table in the back. The table was already occupied by a woman who had her back to them. "Zoe in flesh and blood" Sam said as they approached. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Zoe, Andy. Andy, Zoe."

Zoe Shaw looked at Andy for a long minute. "Definitely not pregnant. Nice to meet you."

Sam laughed. "Blunt as ever." He held out a chair for Andy and sat down after she was seated.

"Our Sammy, a gentleman? I'm impressed."

Sam was about to retort but Andy beat him to it. "How did you know just by looking at me?"

Zoe smiled. She knew Andy was thinking about her comment. "You don't have that glow to you."

Andy's eyes narrowed for a second as she thought. "You mean like your glow?"

Zoe smirked. "Oliver lost that bet."

Sam looked confused for a second and then realized the implication of her words. "Congratulations!"

Zoe smiled. "Thank you. Just make sure you back me up when Oliver gets here."

"Why is he backing you up exactly?" A voice said from behind Zoe. Oliver slipped into the seat next to her and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Andy guessed."

Oliver looked at his co-workers. "She cheated. She told you."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Andy asked how she knew right away that Andy was not pregnant and Zoe mentioned the pregnancy glow. Andy said 'like your glow'. You lost brother."

Oliver sighed and reached into his pocket. He handed Zoe a small velvet box. Zoe opened the box, squealed in delight and then closed the box and stored it in her purse.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Andy and Zoe got to know each other. Sam was glad that the two finally met. He spent a lot of time at the Shaw's home (especially during football season and the hockey playoffs) and now Zoe would have someone to talk to while the men watched the game. He knew Andy put up with sports for his sake but now, she and Zoe could hang out instead of pretending to be interested.

When they ordered dessert, Zoe looked at Sam and Andy. "Now down to business."

Andy glanced at Sam who gave her a smile.

"There are a few things you should do. One, drink a lot of liquid. Two, limit the coffee. Some doctors say that one cup is fine but I would drink coffee at home or when you are out on patrol with Oliver or Sam."

Andy sighed. "Great. Anything else that I'm going to be deprived of in public while I pretend to be pregnant?" In actuality, she was happy to file this information away for when she and Sam decided to have children but right now - it was pain with no gain.

Zoe and Oliver exchanged looks before Zoe spoke again. "Alcoholic beverages."

Andy groaned. "Sam…"

Sam pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you at home. We'll be well stocked."

Andy sighed. "I guess this will just be good practice for when we really decide to have children." Everyone smiled at her comment.

Zoe cocked her head. "You also need to be careful what medicine you take around other people."

Sam made a face as Andy shook her head. "I don't really take medicine. Even when I have a headache. Just ask Sam, it drives him crazy."

Sam nodded.

Zoe clasped her hands together. "Now for the fun part."

Andy and Sam exchanged looked. "Should I be worried?" Sam asked Oliver. Oliver just smirked.

Zoe took Andy's hands in her own. "When you are in front of the mirror in front of others, you should study your figure. Turn as if you are trying to see all angles; as if you are trying to see if anything is noticeable yet."

Andy nodded. That she could do.

Zoe released her hands.

"Good. Your clothing is also an issue. Don't tuck anything in. The shirt you are wearing tonight is great. It's gorgeous by the way and really loose fitted. I might have to steal it from you."

Andy laughed. "Glad you like it."

Sam and Oliver grinned. Their women really hit off. Oliver tucked it away that the next time they had poker night he should tell Zoe to invite Andy over.

Zoe cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to her. "Now, the final thing I can think of..."

"Sound ominous" Sam muttered.

Zoe shot him a glare. "You see what Oliver is doing unconsciously?" Everyone looked at Oliver and saw that his hand was wrapped around his wife and rested on her stomach. "Sam, you should do this unconsciously. And Andy, every once in a while if you touch your stomach it is good." As she said it, her hand slipped under her husband's.

Sam wrapped an arm around Andy and let his hand fall on her stomach. Zoe nodded approvingly. Andy and Sam exchanged looks. This would not be hard, Sam's hand naturally rested there when he pulled her close.

The two couples chatted for a few more minutes and then Zoe looked at her watch. "I hate to break this up but the sitter needs to be home soon. You guys are welcome to come to our place."

Sam glanced at Andy. "I think we'll take a rain check. We are going back to work tomorrow and we need to go shopping because we are almost out of food."

Zoe nodded. "A rain check then." The men paid the bill and then led the women out of the restaurant.

* * *

A.N. I think this is the first time that I have totally revamped a chapter once I submitted it to fanfiction - oh well, there's a first for everything : )

Reviews make my day and encourage me to update faster so please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Passage of Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I know from the reviews that some people wanted to see more of what happened at the station. I really struggled with that aspect and decided to leave it a little vague - use your imagination to fill in whatever I didn't include.

* * *

The next few days did not drag on as much as Andy thought they would. Yes, people looked at her funny and constantly checked out her stomach but before she knew it, the days began turning into weeks. She found that she did not miss drinking at the Penny at all. Every once and a while she and Sam would have a beer but her alcoholic intake was much less than what it had been before this grand betting scheme.

Instead, she and Sam spent many quiet evenings home alone together or at the Shaw's home. Andy found that she enjoyed the peace after a long day of work much more than the loud noises of the Black Penny.

* * *

She and Sam were following Zoe's advice to the T. Much to their surprise, Frank had not pulled Andy from the streets yet. The only thing he had done was to call Sam into his office to ask if his status was still boyfriend and not fiancé. When Sam told him they were just dating and he had not proposed, Frank kept them together as partners.

Andy, for her part, was happy to be partnered with Sam. She was still able to drink her coffee while on shift with him and they were able to laugh about the scrutiny Andy faced everyday as she twirled in front of the mirror: "checking for her baby bump". The one day Gail had been out; Andy thought she was going to strangle Traci. The entire day Traci kept shooting Andy looks and, when she thought Andy was not looking, glancing at Andy's stomach. It was disconcerting to Andy.

When Andy told Sam that night how much she hated it, he just laughed. He told her that it was all part of the fun – that eventually they were going to have the last laugh. And he was right. Although Frank had not pulled her off the streets, she noticed the little things that others were doing for her; especially making sure that she and Sam finished shift on time almost every night. Of course, Sam didn't give her a lot of time to think, he told her that since she had a bad day he was going to make it up to her and that was her last coherent thought for the night.

* * *

The weeks turned into a month. Before she knew it, six weeks had passed since she had the stomach bug. Andy found that although at some points she was living a lie, between Sam's love and Zoe's friendship, it was worth it.

* * *

Andy woke one night to Sam lightly shaking her shoulder. "Andy, sweetheart, wake up."

Andy flicked her eyes open and then she felt it, a huge pain in her stomach. "Did I hurt you?" she whispered, horrified, as she rubbed her stomach in attempt to sooth it. She remembered the last time this had happened. She hoped she didn't hurt Sam again.

Sam smiled. "No. I was up finishing the paperwork for Jerry that I brought home and I heard you tossing and turning." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sam went back into the kitchen and Andy got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. By tomorrow at this time, the bet would be over. She would be free from the analytical looks!

She climbed back into bed. Sam was already there. He handed her Midol and a cup of water. She popped the pills and then curled into his embrace. He began massaging her back.

After a few minutes, Andy sighed. "I have an idea about tomorrow" she whispered.

Sam's hands froze. "Let's hear."

Andy whimpered when his hands stopped. "Continue the massage and I'll tell you." And as Sam continued to massage her back, Andy whispered her plan.

When she finished, Sam chuckled. "I love it." He was going to say more but he noticed that she was already asleep. "And I love you" he whispered as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before joining her in slumber.

* * *

The next day Sam woke early. He called Oliver to let him know to play along and to pass a message to Zoe that they were going to dinner that night so she should get a babysitter and make a reservation. Sam knew that Andy and Zoe were close and Zoe would love to hear how Andy's plan played out. If he had more time, he would have called Zoe personally, or had Andy call Zoe to tell her the plan, but he realized that there was not enough time and the less people that knew about the plan, the less of a chance of a screw-up.

When he finished with his phone call, he returned to the bed and brushed Andy's hair out of her face. "Andy, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Andy must have already been up because before he finished the sentence, her arms were around his neck, pulling him close for a good morning kiss.

* * *

A.N. I know this chapter is a bit of a tease but I'm working on how she breaks it to everyone else that she is not pregnant. I'm also changing the rating to "T".

Let me know what you think - reviews make my day.


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Writers block is a huge pain. I literally could not write anything worth saving for 19 days...everything I posted was something I had already written. But now, I'm back with a bang - I have a few new ideas floating around and some are already on paper.

Sorry for the wait! Part of this chapter I am still not thrilled with but I figured that everyone has waited and I really want to finish this story so I can move on to another multi-chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The two of them left Andy's apartment a little earlier than normal. Sam waited in the truck while Andy ran into the pharmacy and grabbed the items she needed. She returned to the truck and placed the bag on the console. "Phase one complete." She said with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are way to into this."

Andy had a devilish grin on her face. "Payback, Sam, payback."

Sam drove to the station in silence. When they reached the station he turned to her. "So, I called Oliver and told him it is almost over. Zoe is going to make reservations for dinner and she is going to want every detail."

Andy grinned and leaned over the console to kiss him. "Okay. Ready for phase two?"

"Just go. I need to pretend to be getting a phone call, remember?"

"I'll see you soon." She stepped out of the truck with a smile. As she walked towards the main entrance, she schooled her expression. If she was so chipper, people might suspect something.

* * *

Sam watched Andy walk into the precinct as he pretended to talk on his phone. When he saw Traci pull up, he closed the phone and got out of the car. "Traci" he called to her. She met him near the entrance of the building. He held out a bag. "Andy left this in the truck. Can you bring it to her?"

Traci nodded and grabbed the bag before heading into the building. _Phase two complete_ he thought, grinning as Andy's voice echoed in his mind. Sam saw Oliver pull up and waited for his friend. The two men walked into the building together and headed to the men's locker room. Today they would change quickly; they did not want to miss any of the action, although it would all take place in the women's locker room. They just couldn't wait to see everyone's faces, specifically Nash and Williams. They also could not wait to see Jerry's face; he had the most money in the pool.

* * *

Traci stopped to talk to Jerry for a minute before entering the woman's locker room. She stepped up to Andy. "Hey, Sam said you left this in the truck." She handed Andy the bag.

Andy smiled. "Thanks Traci." She opened the bag and placed some of the contents in her locker. Then she took out the box of Midol and opened it. She pulled out the canister and pulled out two pills before grabbing a bottle of water and taking the medicine. She had pushed off taking any medicine this morning specifically so she could do this. Her answer to Sam had been "no pain, no gain."

While Andy was doing this, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Traci and Noelle observed her actions and slyly peeked into her locker. _Phase three complete_ she thought smugly. She knew that they would see the other items she bought today.

She grabbed some things from her locker and left it partially opened as she headed into the bathroom to change. She wondered if they had waited for her to lock the bathroom door before converging on her locker.

* * *

Two minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom to see everyone crowded around her locker. For some reason, this made her angry. Enlightenment dawned on her. Sam had shown her the original list but had said something about not everyone betting yet. He had not informed her that the betting pool had grown. She wondered if he knew and hid it from her or if Oliver hid it from both of them. She schooled her expression to one of confusion and stepped towards her locker.

"What's going on?" she asked, touching Traci's arm.

Traci looked startled. "I, you, but…"

Suddenly, Andy felt anger flood through her. She had thought the bet had been pretty small but from the guilty look on Traci's face, it had been a lot larger than either Sam or Andy imagined. "Spit it out Traci!" she was proud that she was able to keep most of the animosity out of her voice.

"I thought you were pregnant" Traci whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Did you bet on it?"

Traci nodded. "Andy –"

Before she could say anything, a sob tore from Andy's throat. She felt like the walls were caving in on her.

* * *

A.N. Yeah, it is a mean place to stop at but everyone seems to be doing it - the next chapter is 75% written so you shouldn't have to wait long.

Reviews make my day and encourage me to finish so please review.


	8. Closure

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue (or Season 2 would have already started airing and they would be filming Season 3).

A.N. I normally don't respond publicly to reviews but I felt that I needed to for this one. First of all, Traci started the rumor. Andy knew that but she didn't realize that Traci actually put money in the pool and I'm chalking her reaction up to PMS. Second - SMchick, I was not blaming you specifically. It seems that every fiction that I have read over the past few days from this board and others has had major cliffhangers. I was just frustrated but I did not mean to point fingers at anyone in particular.

Enjoy!

Now where was I...

* * *

Andy ran out of the locker room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, she had known about the bet, just not the full extent, but it made the situation so much better.

Sam saw Andy run out of the locker room and immediately noticed the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Andy" he called out.

Andy ran to him. He opened her arms and she began sobbing into his chest. Sam tried to quiet her, to no avail. _This (the tears) was not part of the plan. Well, man plans..._ Finally, he looked around and saw Traci standing there. "Nash, what happened?"

Traci swallowed nervously and glanced at Noelle. Sam saw the exchange. "Noelle?"

Noelle Williams sighed. "There was a bet that Andy was pregnant. Today's events have revealed that she is not."

Andy had attracted attention when she ran out of the locker room crying. Now that the news was out, people began whispering to each other. It dawned on Sam that Oliver hid the full extent of the bet. He wasn't sure why but he knew his friend had his back and probably thought it was in Sam and Andy's best interest not to inform them. He also suspected the Zoe convinced Oliver of this because something this big, Oliver would not have been able to keep to himself.

Noelle suddenly noticed Oliver. "It looks like you were right. And you weren't even allowed to bet. Technically, all the money should go to you."

Oliver smirked. "No worries. We'll split the money 2/3, 1/3. Sam and Andy were the ones targeted in this; they should get 2/3." He would receive a nice amount of money anyway and he knew Sam had some ideas about a surprise honeymoon for Andy... the money would definitely help.

By this time, they had gathered a large audience, large enough to catch the attention of their Staff Sergeant. Frank came out of his office. "What's going on?" He looked around. "Swarek, McNally…" he saw Noelle slightly nod her head "Williams, into my office."

Noelle walked into the office as everyone else started to make their way into the Parade Room. Sam pulled Andy aside and cupped her face in his hands. "You okay?"

Andy nodded and wiped her tears. "It is just that the bet was really big." Her expression told Sam that it was bigger than they thought.

Sam nodded to let her know that he had figured that out as well and it would all be okay before leading her into Frank's office. Once they were in Frank's office, Noelle explained bluntly. "Turns out the bet about Andy wasn't true. She's not pregnant."

Frank sighed. "Thank you Noelle. Start Parade, I'll be there in a minute."

Frank waited until she exited before motioning for Sam and Andy to sit. "I warned her."

Sam looked up, startled. "What?"

"When she told me about the bet, I told her it wasn't true. Think of it Sammy. Oliver bet that she wasn't, even though they didn't let him place it. That was the first sign.

"The second sign was the fact that you didn't tell me. I know you Sam; you are going to want to protect Andy."

Sam nodded. In a way Frank was right. Sam would tell Frank earlier than most because he would not want Andy assigned to certain places that were considered rougher.

Frank looked at Andy. She was still visibly upset. "Listen, both of you are taking a day of paid leave. I don't want you here unless I personally call you back in. Go now, while everyone else is in Parade. Oliver will drop off the money later."

Sam stood and held a hand out to Andy. "Tell Oliver to bring it tonight. We are going out to dinner with Oliver and Zoe."

"Will do Sam."

Sam led Andy out of the room. Everything was falling into place and this day would (hopefully) be one that he and Andy would tell their children about in years to come.

* * *

The two of them spent a great day together. At the end of the day, about an hour before they were "supposed" to meet Zoe and Oliver, Andy asked Sam if they should think about heading home to change.

Sam responded by pulling her close. "I was thinking about making one stop first." He kissed her forehead and then led her to the truck.

Six minutes later Sam pulled up to a spot on the beach. It was the same place that the two of them had gone looking for bullets to prove her father's innocence; the same place they had gone to just relax away from everyone else.

Sam led her to a bench and then crouched down in front of her. With the sun setting on the water behind him, Sam reached for her hand. "Andy McNally, I love you. Today you wanted everything to be over with this bet, but how about a new beginning? Will you marry me?" He pulled out a simple diamond ring.

Andy looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You planned this" she accused.

Sam nodded. "Zoe helped me plan this out when the bet first started. I told her when I spoke to her earlier that I was telling you an hour earlier than we were actually supposed to meet. She just wants details but you still have not answered my question." He removed his hand from hers and brushed away a strand of hair from her forehead. "Andy, sweetheart, will you marry me?"

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "My heart will always be yours." With that, she kissed him soundly.

* * *

A.N. Thus ends another story - but for those of you that requested it - there will be an epilogue. I have in mind how it is going to end but I could see it being very long so the epilogue might be two chapters.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	9. Epilogue Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I had to split the epilogue into 2 parts because of length. The next part should be up within 24 hours (but it depends how exhausted I am after class tonight).

* * *

Andy woke and stretched, reaching for Sam. When she realized her husband was not in bed with her, she was confused for a second. Then yesterday's events came crashing down.

_Flashback_

_ Since Andy and Sam had gotten married, Andy had been paired with Chris and Sam had continued his T.O. duties. _

_ Andy and Chris were the first responders to a shoplifting. Chris had been driving so, when the shoplifter ran past their car, Andy had been closer to him. She had to chase him for two blocks before she was able to bring him down. _

_ As she ran, she heard Chris calling for backup. She heard a rookie respond but she wasn't really paying attention to the car number since she was running._

_The shoplifter took a sharp turn at a corner and went down. Andy jumped on top of him and held him down. Before she could get her handcuffs out, he had managed to twist and trap Andy's leg, trying to use her leg as leverage to get her off of him. Luckily for her, Sam and Rick (Sam's new rookie) were right behind her. Sam and Rick held the guy down and Sam handcuffed the man, reading him his rights as Andy scooted away. _

_Andy pulled herself into a more comfortable sitting position on a step as Sam motioned for Rick to take the prep back to the squad car where Chris was waiting._

_Sam knelt next to Andy and touched her leg. She flinched. Sam sighed and gently rolled up the leg of her pants. He touched the red spot on her leg softly._

_Andy saw his concern and tried to reassure him that it was only badly bruised. Sam gave her the look. She told him to help her up. The fact that she was able to walk, albeit limping a little, convinced him that she did not need an x-ray._

_End Flashback_

Andy turned over and looked at the clock. _10 already?_ She sat up quickly and suddenly felt her stomach heave. She rushed into the bathroom thinking _not again._ When she finished, she washed out her mouth and dressed before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed was a covered plate and a note from Sam. His note said he had gotten a ride with Oliver and he didn't want to wake her. She smiled as she uncovered the plate of pancakes. It was typical of Sam not to wake her.

When Andy finished breakfast, she headed back up the stairs to clean the bedroom. While she was fixing the bed, she remembered that when Traci realized that she had spread false rumors, she had stopped by Andy's apartment with an apology gift of a bottle of wine as well as a gag gift of a pregnancy test. The test was still in the bathroom cabinet.

Andy was sitting on the bed, randomly drawing patterns on the pillow in her arms as she waited for the results, when her phone rang. She walked down to the kitchen where she had left it. "Hello?"

"Andy, how are you?"

Andy smiled. "Hey Trace. I'm good." She opened up the refrigerator, an idea forming in her mind. She began to write down everything that she needed as she spoke with Traci.

Andy hung up with Traci and was stepping into the truck when she froze. She had forgotten for a few minutes about the test. Deciding that she wanted to make a nice dinner for Sam regardless of the results, she climbed into the truck. If the results were not what she wanted, she knew she would be in no mood to leave the house

* * *

She was three blocks away from the grocery store when her cell phone rang again. As she answered it, she happened to glance out her rearview mirror. "You following me?"

The person on the other end chuckled.

"How fast can I go before you pull me over?"

"Funny, sweetheart. Where are you headed?"

"Supermarket. You see, my man made me breakfast this morning and since I have the day off, I figured I would make him dinner."

She pulled into the crowded parking lot and found a spot next to a twelve passenger black van. She was not surprised when the police car that had been following her pulled into the spot on her right.

She barely had time to open the door before Sam was there. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he finally pulled away he murmured, "I didn't want to wake you this morning."

Andy smiled. She was glad she had not checked the results because she would not have been able to hide it from him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm sending Rick for coffee. You want?"

Andy shook her head. "Water's good."

Sam called out to Rick to go get him a coffee and a bottle of water for Andy as he helped her out of the truck and opened the tailgate before gently lifting her up. "How's the leg?"

Andy knew to answer honestly. "A little better. I took Tylenol after I ate breakfast."

Sam leaned in to kiss her again. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he knew Andy sometimes downplayed issues.

Andy smiled. "Fine. I'm telling you I'm fine and I'll be back at work tomorrow." She gave him a look that dared him to suggest otherwise.

Sam rolled up the leg of her jeans and gently touched the bruises. "It looks better than last night."

Andy smiled and was saved from answering by Rick's return. "That was fast" she said instead.

"There was no line. Here sir" he handed Sam a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

Sam handed the bottle to Andy as the radio squawked to life. "We have to go. Take it easy."

Andy pulled him back to her and kissed him again before hopping down. "I'm just going to be in the kitchen, relax."

Sam kissed her again and then returned to the squad car.

* * *

A.N. I know it doesn't really give anything away but I had to split it somewhere. In the next part of the epilogue I will explain why there was no line - the parking lot was crowded and the "no line" comment confused Andy.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	10. Epilogue Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. The fact that my fanfiction account is acting up can't get me down now - Rookie Blue is coming back June 16 (pending the NBA playoffs - I don't think I've ever prayed for a four game sweep before...) and that is my last day at work as well! Way to kick off vacation - THANK YOU ABC!

A.N. 2 - This is it for this story - I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite-ed/alerted - you inspire me to continue writing.

* * *

When Andy walked into the supermarket, people immediately began staring at her. She was confused for a minute, until a woman walked over to her. "That officer didn't do anything to you, did he?" Suddenly it made sense why Rick said there was no line. Everyone in the store was trying to watch Sam and Andy. Unfortunately, there had recently been a report about a man dressing up as an officer and assaulting women. The van that she had parked next to made it so that no one in the store was able to see the exchange between Sam and Andy, but they had probably all seen Sam following her.

Andy looked at the woman and saw other customers pretending not to be eavesdropping. She forced down a laugh, knowing it would be inappropriate to laugh in this woman's face. "No, that's my husband. I'm also a police officer and I was injured yesterday. He just wanted to check on me." The woman looked skeptical so Andy pulled out a picture of her and Sam in uniform.

After seeing the picture, the woman nodded and apologized to Andy. Smiling, Andy quickly made her way through the store, grabbing everything on her list.

* * *

The drive home was quick. She unloaded the groceries and quickly made her way up the stairs. As she grabbed the stick, the smile on her face grew. She was glad she had not gone to get x-rayed yesterday.

She prepared dinner and then decided to take a nap. She was exhausted. She woke up and finished the last minute preparations. She set the table and filled Sam's glass with white wine while filling her glass with water. She was lighting candles when Sam walked in.

"Fancy, what's the occasion?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you. Do I need a different occasion?"

Sam laughed. "I guess not. It smells great." He pulled her chair out for her. "M'lady."

Sam talked about his day over dinner. Andy loved to hear about the stupidity of the rookies, now that she was no longer a rookie herself. Rick himself was not so bad but one of the rookies made Dov's mistakes look insignificant.

The trouble began when she finished the water in her wine glass. Sam moved to pour her more wine. "Sam, don't."

Sam looked at her. "What's going on?" She wasn't a big drinker but she would occasionally have two or three glasses of wine when they had a 'special' dinner. He thought this constituted as 'special'.

Andy shook her head but wouldn't answer him. She hadn't thought about how she was actually going to tell him.

Sam waited a minute. She didn't respond. "Andy, sweetie, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Sam got up and rounded the table to kneel by her chair.

Andy looked at him, tears in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to speak. As the tears began to fall, Sam looked concerned and brushed the tears away. "Andy, please." He was begging and he didn't care. She was hiding something from him.

Instead of answering, Andy stood up and went to one of the cabinets. She pulled something off of one of the shelves and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it for a minute and then smiled.

"You're…we're…" He realized her tears were tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered "we're gonna be parents."

Sam pulled her close and kissed her soundly. When they broke for air, he looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Andy smirked at him. "Fine, except for a little morning sickness but that normally goes away before work starts. I'm, no, we're going to keep this from everyone for as long as possible."

Sam looked at her. He knew this was revenge again for what had happened months ago. "How do you propose doing that?"

Andy smiled. "Zoe gave me plenty of tips of how to pretend I was pregnant, now we just have to do the opposite." She looked at his hands which were touching her stomach. "Which means no doing this," she touched his hands, "at work."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell _anyone_?"

"Zoe and Oliver. You're going to end up telling Frank, I'm assuming. Everyone else will find out when I start showing and I'm going to try to hide it for as long as possible."

Sam laughed. It was going to be a fun filled few months and the reward at the end was going to be amazing.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading - let me know what you thought of the epilogue.


End file.
